Stupid One Sided Love
by R.arshiwi
Summary: "I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you." Anehnya Taehyung itu seperti magnet, bisa menolak juga bisa menarik Jungkook sesuka hati. Vkook. Chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid one sided love**

" _I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you._ _"_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Berdiri sendirian itu bukan hal mudah. Apalagi tentang cinta. Jatuh hati sendirian itu menyakitkan. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan ketika dia, yang kau cintai. Membiarkan dirimu jatuh hati sendiri. Ini tentang aku dan orang yang kucintai. Tentang bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung seperti sebuah kemewahan. Memujanya bertubi-tubi.

Bukan salahnya karena aku mencintainya. Memang bukan. Itu adalah salahku, aku yang diam saja walaupun dia mengusirku dengan tersirat sepanjang waktu. Aku yang seolah-olah buta ketika ia memperlakukanku begitu tidak bermakna jika dibandingkan orang lain. Aku selalu saja bersikap seolah tuli ketika mendengar ia bicara dengan tutur yang tidak ingin ku dengar. Bodoh memang. Tapi aku hanya terlalu memgaguminya.

"Jungkook ada masalah dengan laptop ini."

Aku menatapnya mengotak atik laptop itu dengan panik. Laptop itu separuh jiwa Taehyung. Ia suka mendesign segala sesuatu dengan aplikasi dilaptopnya itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Itu bukan bidangku. Tapi ketika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa laptopnya rusak. Aku membawa laptop itu ke tukang reparasi keesokan harinya, aku lakukan. Meski tidak ia minta.

Jangan tanya kenapa.

"Jungkook bisakah kau menemani aku ke acara rapat bersama staff hari ini?" Aku mengangguk. Sepenuh hati. Walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya keberadaanku tidaklah terlalu berpengaruh. Aku tahu Taehyung tidak akan mengajakku memasuki diskusinya bersama staffnya. Tapi aku tetap datang. Memberi usulan-usulan kecil.

Jika aku adalah pelengkap dalam hidupnya. Itu adalah hal yang bisa ku syukuri. Namun sepertinya tidak. Pelengkap saja sepertinya terlalu mahal untukku. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Taehyung menganggapku dalam hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melihatku begitu mencintainya selama ini. Bisa saja sebenarnya ia muak. Ingin aku pergi tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Bisa saja semua hal yang ia minta dan ia tanyakan padaku adalah caranya menunjukkan betapa muaknya ia padaku. Ia akan menamyakan masalah ini dan itu. Menunggu jawaban dariku lalu akan mengabaikannya sesuka hatinya.

Pernah satu waktu aku membuat design untuk produknya, dengan tiga jenis design berbeda. Taehyung yang memintaku. Ia bilang ia tidak ada waktu mengerjakannya. Klien sudah menunggu, jadi aku yang melakukannya. Aku mendesign tiga kali, barangkali akan ada yang Taehyung sukai. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia mengambil design lain, bukan dari designku. Lalu kerja kerasku hanya jadi sia-sia saja.

Barangkali aku ini lelucon untuknya. Mungkin melihatku berusaha keras untuk memikat hatinya, lalu ia campakkan dengan mudah membuatnya bahagia. Seberapapun aku terluka, tetap saja aku tidak mau berhenti. Aku ini gila Taehyung. Aku mendengarkan semua keluhnya meski dia tidak akan mendengar apa kataku. Aku disampingnya memastikan ia tidak mengalami kesulitan, meski aku juga tahu dia tidak peduli.

Semua hal tentang Taehyung adalah menyakitkan, ia bicara baik pada orang lain. Tapi tidak denganku, tidak menatapku dan tidak bicara banyak. Dia akan pergi bersama orang lain, tapi ia akan menolak jika itu denganku. Aku adalah pikihan terakhir saat pilihan terburuk tak bisa diambil olehnya. Ia akan mengambil resiko untuk pilihan terburuk dibanding memilihku.

Taehyung hanya akan memintaku mengerjakan sesuatu lalu memgabaikannya. Memintaku menjawab sesuatu lalu tidak didengarnya, selalu begitu. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku tetap berdiri saja. Tidak berlari menjauh. Hatiku ini gila karena bahagia mengetahui Taehyung membutuhkanku untuk ia manfaatkan.

"Kook bisa kai buatkan proposal untuk diajukan kepada sponsor?"

"Bukankah sudah dikerjakan sekretarismu? Design yang terakhir kali itu sudah dapat sponsor tae."

"Bukan yang itu. Aku mendesign untuk produk baru."

"Baiklah kirimkan aku detail design untuk produkmu, akan kukerjakan proposalnya segera."

Aku mengerjakannya, segera setelah Taehyung mengirim detail design produknya. Lusanya ketika aku membawa proposal yang ku tulis untuk ia koreksi. Taehyung sedang bicara pada sekretarisnya. Dengan sebuah proposal dimejanya bersampul biru langit, sama seperti milikku. Saat itu aku juga tahu, hasil kerja kerasku tidak lagi dibutuhkan.

"Maaf ya, Ternyata Minji sudah kerjakan proposalnya. Tinggal diajukan saja." Lalu memangnya aku bisa apa selain mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Ingin marah? Tentu saja. Tapi tidak jika itu akan menjauhkannya dariku.

Mungkin benar jika aku juga punya batas kesabaran. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan. Yang jelas selama aku masih bisa menahannya, akan aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin tetap menyukai Taehyung walaupun ia tak membiarkanku.

Aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak terus mendorongku menjauh, aku tidak ingin ia melakukannya. Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak ingin membalasku. Tidak apa-apa aku menyukainya sendirian. Aku hanya ingin menyukai Taehyung tanpa gangguan. Aku akan berhenti saat aku lelah, jadi dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menghentikanku. Aku sudah terluka sepanjang waktu bersamanya. Jadi Taehyung harusnya tidak perlu dengan sengaja melukaiku.

Diam saja Tae. Aku tidak keberatan. Kalau kau ingin aku jera karena menyukaimu hanya cukup diam saja. Aku akan mundur sendiri nanti. Jika kau mendorongku terus menjauh, aku hanya akan terus ingin denganmu. Jadi diamlah saja. Tunggu aku bosan padamu.

 **...**

Haaii

Aku masih gila vkook, mau bikin pairing lain masih belum nemu feelnya.

Kasih aku masukkan untuk tulisanku yah. Aku merasa buruk dengan ceritaku akhir-akhir ini.

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid one sided love**

" _I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you._ _"_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

 _ **Jungkook pov**_

Konsentrasiku memburuk. Aku melakukan banyak kesalahan, aku menghilangkan file penting yang Taehyung minta untuk diserahkan pada Minji, sungguh aku lupa dimana aku menaruhnya. Seingatku file itu terakhir kali aku taruh di atas meja kerjaku, tapi ketika kucari kembali itu sudah tidak ada. Tentu saja Taehyung marah aku menghabiskan tiga puluh menit mendengarkan omelan Taehyung di ruang kerjanya. Dia mengataiku tidak becus dan teledor. Memang benar, aku tidak hati-hati untuk file penting begitu.

"Jungkook kenapa kau bodoh sekali."

"Maaf Tae."

Bisa ku lihat Taehyung memijat dahinya frustasi. Aku benar-benar merasa buruk karenanya, dan lagi aku bahkan tidak memiliki solusi untuk file yang kuhilangkan itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isinya. Aku masih diam saja memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk mondar-mandir di hadapanku. Tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Aku hanya takut Taehyung akan semakin marah.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Taehyung. Minji masuk ke ruangan Taehyung menunjukkan sebuah file yang aku cari-cari selama beberapa waktu belakangan tadi. Tentu saja aku terkejut bagaimana bisa file itu sudah berada ditangan Minji padahal belum kuserahkan padanya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang bernafas begitu lega.

"Kuambil dari meja Jungkook." Minji melipat dua tangannya di depan dada, setelah melempar file dari Taehyung ke mejanya. Mereka cukup dekat untuk tidak bersikap layaknya seorang bos dan sekretaris. Minji dan Taehyung lebih cenderung pada hubungan pertemanan saat mereka tidak dalam kondisi formal bersama staff.

"Harusnya langsung berikan padaku Tae, kau tidak bisa main-main dengan file sepenting itu." Aku bisa melihat Minji melirikku sinis. Taehyung meraih file itu kemudian membolak-balik halamannya memastikan semuanya aman.

"Jungkook keluarlah."

Aku mengangguk bergegas keluar. Aku tidak ingin bilang aku baik-baik saja. Tidak, aku merasa sangat tidak baik. Hari ini dengan sangat jelas Taehyung mengusirku. Menunjukkan betapa tidak bergunanya aku, begitu jelas dan tegas.

 _ **Jk pov end**_

...

"Aku hampir gila, kupikir filenya benar-benar hilang."

Taehyung masih mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Mengurangi denyutan nyeri dikepalanya beberapa waktu lalu. Minji masih diam memperhatikan Taehyung yang duduk dihadapannya. Wanita itu sesekali tersenyum, senang juga mengerjai Taehyung begini.

"Aku hampir mengunyah Jungkook tadi." Lanjut Taehyung. Minji tersenyum.

Minji berdiri mengambil sebotol air mineral dari freezer di ruangan Taehyung. Membuka dan meneguknya pelan. "Kamu terlalu jahat padanya Tae. Aku tidak tega." Taehyung mendesis. Sejujurnya dia juga, Jungkook temannya bagaimanapun, mereka menghabiskan waktu yang lama sebagai seorang teman. Ketika Taehyung tahu Jungkook menyukainya, tidak tahu kenapa, ia membenci itu. Taehyung tidak menyukai Jungkook, hanya itu satu hal yang pasti. Dirinya juga benci melihat Jungkook begitu lemah padanya, tidak melawan saat dia bersikap seenaknya. Harusnya Jungkook tidak begitu.

"Dia harusnya tidak menyukaiku."

"Kau tidak punya hak melarangnya menyukaimu." Minji menatap Taehyung serius. Benar Minji memang tidak suka pada Jungkook. Tapi cinta tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia buta dan tuli, juga lumpuh. Tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar untuk membedakan, tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindar. Tolong Koreksi jika Minji salah.

...

Jungkook memijat kepalanya yang tidak berhenti berdenyut nyeri sedari tadi. Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali. Tidak pusing hanya saja benar-benar nyeri. Ingin pulang saja, rasanya sudah lelah sekali. Tapi sialnya pekerjaannya menumpuk disaat yang tidak tepat. Jungkook hanya tidak mau Taehyung makin tidak suka padanya kalau dia meninggalkan pekerjaan sebanyak ini setelah sebelumnya melakukan kesalahan fatal. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Menghela nafas berat.

"Sial, kenapa ini sakit sekali."

...

"Tae wajahnya pucat sekali." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang sedang mengambil beberapa makanan untuk makan siangnya. Matanya mengekor kemana Jungkook bergerak, memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang kata Minji pucat beberapa saat tadi.

"Apa dia sakit?" Minji tertawa renyah saat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Gadis itu menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sambil melihat Taehyung yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Kau yang selalu menyiksanya" balas Minji telak. Taehyung mendelik tidak suka. Melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda karena acara memperhatikan Jungkook. Untuk masalah menyiksa Jungkook itu tidak benar, Taehyung hanya membantu Jungkook mengurangi perasaan pada dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook menganggapnya memberi harapan semu atau apalah itu. Karena nyatanya memang tidak.

Jungkook menyapa Taehyung dan Minji ketika dirinya melewati mereka untuk mencari bangku kosong. Minji sempat menawarinya untuk duduk bersama, tapi melihat Taehyung yang enggan menatapnya. Jungkook menolak, tidak ingin mengganggu Taehyung, dan lagi dirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk menjadi Jungkook yang tahan banting seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, aku akan duduk disana saja." Jungkook menunjuk sebuah bangku yang agak jauh dari posisi Taehyung dan Minji. Minji mengangguk menanggapi sebelum Jungkook beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Taehyung menggumamkan kata-kata yang sekilas terdengar seperti _'istirahat kalau sakit mukamu pucat.'_ lirih memang tapi Jungkook bisa dengar. Dirinya mengangguk walaupun Taehyung tidak melihatnya.

Sudah Jungkook bilang, Taehyung dan dirinya itu seperti magnet. Ia bisa menarik Jungkook begitu mudah, bisa juga menolaknya tanpa masalah. Mereka kadang kutub yang berlawanan, kadang juga kutub yang sama. Jungkook benci mengakuinya, tapi Taehyung punya pesona yang luar biasa, sulit ditolak. Mengingat beberapa jam lalu Taehyung mengomelinya tanpa ampun, lalu hanya dengan satu kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan baru saja sudah cukup membuat Jungkook begitu lemah.

 _Bukankah dirimu keterlaluan padaku Tae._

...

Jungkook mendesis, nyeri dikepalanya tidak juga berkurang. Padahal dirinya sudah meminum obat. Masalahnya adalah ia harus lembur malam ini, pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal. Belum lagi mengingat bagaimana Taehyung marah-marah padanya tadi siang. Membuatnya makin mual. Hiperbola memang, tapi serius Jungkook sedang tidak ingin cari masalah dengan Taehyung saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang istirahat kalau sakit." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu ruangan Jungkook. Tadinya pria itu ingin meminta Jungkook untuk merekap beberapa dokumen di ruangannya, tapi ketika melihat anak itu memegangi kepalanya berkali-kali Taehyung hanya diam saja selama beberapa saat. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk sendiri tidak menyadari kedatangannya sejak bermenit-menit lalu.

"Ada apa Tae?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tadinya aku ingin memintamu merekap dokumen. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang tidak oke." Jungkook merapikan pakaiannya. Tidak tahu seberapa buruk penampilannya dihadapan Taehyung saat ini. Dirinya hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Jungkook mematikan laptopnya. Kemudian beranjak menghampiri Taehyung.

"Akan kukerjakan."

Lihat? Bagaimana Taehyung bisa tenang. Mengetahui ada yang menyukinya begini gila macam Jungkook. Dirinya bahkan berpikir apakah sebenarnya Jungkook suka melihat Taehyung bersikap begini padanya. Taehyung tidak habis pikir kemana otak bocah itu. Kenapa dirinya tak pernah mundur bahkan saat Taehyung menutup seluruh jalannnya untuk maju. Kenapa anak ini bahkan tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Taehyung menyentak lengan Jungkook ketika bocah itu berjalan melewatinya. Taehyung bahkan sudah habis akal untuk menyadarkan Jungkook.

"Jangan sebegini murah kook. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung ditempatnya. Menikmati desir ngilu diseluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdentam menyakitkan. Air matanya lolos tanpa izin begitu tidak sopan. Bahkan saat Jungkook melihat apa yang dilakukannya sebagai sebuah pengorbanan. Taehyung hanya akan melihat dirinya sebagai kebodohan yang nyata.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

Aku pengen rasa sakitnya nyampe ke readers sekalian. Kasih tahu aku kalau ini masih ngga nyampe feelnya.

Sebenernya ragu mau bikin ini bersambung atau tamat. Kadang pas memutuskan untuk tamat malah pengen lanjut. Atau pas undah nulis bersambung justru ga mood nulis lagi.

Untuk sekarang gini dulu. Nanti kalau ada perubahan aku kabari bersama rumput yang bergoyang.

As Always Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid one sided love**

" _I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you._ _"_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

Jungkook sedang sibuk.

Weekend ini akan ada acara gathering di kantor Taehyung, bersama para staff dan beberapa klien. Untuk merayakan finalnya kerjasama studio design Taehyung dengan sebuah perusahaan ternama untuk mengatur visualisasi dan iklan untuk produk terbaru mereka. Bisa dibilang ini kerjasama Taehyung yang paling besar sejak pria itu merintis usahanya dari nol. Jungkook hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Taehyung karena pria itu telah memberinya tanggung jawab untuk mengatur acara gathering ini.

Entah kenapa—Jungkook sempat bertanya-tanya— biasanya Taehyung tidak akan memberinya amanah untuk hal begini besar. Taehyung tidaklah sepercaya itu pada Jungkook. Tapi ketika pria Kim itu menemuinya sehabis jam kerja usai untuk memintanya melakukan semua hal untuk kelancaran acara ini, Jungkook menjawab—Ya— dengan mantap. Walau nyatanya memang Jungkook belum pernah berkata 'tidak' jika itu berkaitan dengan Taehyung.

Bodoh.

"Jungkook untuk masalah makanan apa sudah ada yang handle?" Minji datang membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas warna-warni kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja kerja Jungkook. Gadis muda itu mengibas rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat.

"Sudah." Jungkook menimpali. "Minji-ya apa kau tidak bisa membantuku untuk mengurus ini? Aku sedikit kerepotan." Minji mengangkat alisnya menganalisa, tersenyum miring setelahnya.

Jungkook itu polos sekali.

"Tidak bisa, aku besok pagi harus ke Busan, Jiyeon Eonni akan menikah dan yah— harusnya kau menebak kenapa Taehyung memberikan pekerjaan ini padamu Kook." Jungkook termenung ditempatnya. Jadi karena ini.

Ia tetap jadi pilihan terakhir Taehyung, karena Minji tidak akan ada di sini itu kenapa Taehyung meminta Jungkook mengerjakannya.

"A-ah... Aku mengerti. Sampaikan salamku pada Jiyeon Noona ya." Jungkook berpaling kikuk, meninggalkan Minji yang menatap iba pada Jungkook, berlalu tenang menjauhinya.

Minji bukan gadis kejam macam itu, selama ini walaupun dengan sikap buruknya pada Jungkook, pria itu adalah temannya. Mereka bertiga, Jungkook, Taehyung dan Minji besar bersama dengan hubungan pertemanan yang luar biasa hangat dan baik. Sebelum Jungkook dan perasaan bodohnya menghancurkan semuanya.

Kadang...

Minji juga ingin berdiri di belakang Jungkook, untuk membantu pria itu lari saat Taehyung menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook. Tapi egonya mengusai dirinya lebih mengerikan. Gadis itu tak perpijak pada garis netral yang seharusnya ia susuri.

Karena pada nyatanya ia tak mengikuti keinginan akal sehatnya —perasaannya condong pada Taehyung— membuatnya merasa serba salah.

...

Persiapannya hampir selesai, sudah hampir seratus persen lengkap. Jungkook mengerjakan semuanya dengan sepenuh hati, begitu apik dan rapi.

Nyaris sempurna. Seperti perasaannya pada Taehyung.

Nonsense memang.

Jungkook seringkali menertawakan dirinya yang nampak menyedihkan. Imajinasinya bahkan lebih menyedihkan pula.

"Kerja bagus Kook. Aku tidak salah mengandalkanmu." Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, Taehyung datang dengan setelan santai. Memakai hoodie berwarna putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Mata pria itu mengedar ke arah ruangan yang sudah di tata begitu indah untuk keperluan acaranya.

Jungkook mematung sejenak. Mengagumi Taehyung yang begitu sempurna di matanya. Rahang tegas itu nampak mempesona ketika Taehyung mendongak menatapi ruangan sekitarnya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Kook, istirahatlah." Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Meraih tas ranselnya bersiap pulang.

"Ah Jungkook..." Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik ketika Taehyung memanggilnya. "Besok jangan telat, tidak ada Minji di sini aku akan butuh banyak bantuanmu." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah Tae."

...

Malam ini acara itu akan di mulai. Jungkook sudah bersiap sejak beberapa jam lalu, memilih pakaian dan sepatu yang akan ia kenakan, yah karena ini bukan acara formal dan bisa di bilang party biasa Jungkook sedikit ada masalah dengan fashionnya, selama ini dirinya bukan tipe orang yang fashionable.

"Kook-ah." Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu apartmentnya ketika seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya —Yugyeom— sahabatnya. Bisa dibilang tetangga dekatnya, pria itu tinggal di unit sebelah.

"Sedang apa?" Yugyeom melangkah masuk ke kamar tanpa menunggu izin Jungkook, sudah biasa. Pria tegap itu melirik beberapa pakaian yang terhambur di atas ranjang Jeon Jungkook.

"Memilih pakaian, acara di kantornya Taehyung malam ini gyeom." Yang di ajak bicara ber-oh ria. "Menurutmu aku harus pakai yang mana?" Jungkook bertanya lebih lanjut, sedikit butuh saran supaya dia tak nampak buruk nanti dan tidak akan mempermalukan Taehyung.

Entah kenapa Jungkook berpikiran begitu haha aneh.

"Kau pakai apa saja bagus Jungkookie." Yugyeom tertawa lepas, kadang-kadang ia juga merasa bahwa kawannya itu terlalu paranoid. "Atau kau bisa pinjam bajuku kalau masih tidak percaya diri." Tawarnya kemudian. Jungkook mengangguk antusias, gaya busana Yugyeom cukup baik, dia rasa ide yang bagus untuk meminjam pakaiannya.

...

Pria bermarga Jeon itu sampai di lokasi lebih awal dibanding tamu undangan lain, dirinya harus memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat untuk kelancaran acara malam ini, dan karena Minji juga selalu cerewet menelfoninya untuk mengingatkan supaya Jungkook tidak membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun, membuat Jungkook menjadi was-was.

"Jungkook-ssi." Seorang staff wanita dengan rambut pendek memanggilnya, membuat Jungkook refleks mendongak, mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tengah memainkan ponsel. "Ya?"

"Pegawai catering sudah datang, aku sudah meminta mereka menata makanannya di meja." Jungkook tersenyum dan menangguk sembari menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Banyak yang membantunya hari ini, ia rasa ia tak perlu begitu khawatir.

Taehyung datang beberapa menit kemudian, berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya. Lengan kekar Taehyung melingkar pas pada pinggang ramping wanita cantik itu. Jungkook sempat menyapa kikuk.

Jungkook menebak gadis itu kekasihnya Taehyung, saingannya kenapa sempurna sekali begitu.

Saingan? Jungkook punya kesempatan saja tidak.

...

"Selamat malam semuanya, sebelumnya terimakasih karena kalian sudah berkenan meluangkan waktu kalian untuk hadir pada acara malam hari ini, saya cukup senang karena banyak perkembangan baik di dalam perusahaan kita." Pria Kim itu dengan raut wajah tegas memberi sambuatan di depan para staff dan tamu undangannya, berucap mantap tanpa ragu sepatah katapun. Taehyung dengan pesonanya yang luar biasa.

"Saya harap kita dapat terus bekerjasama dengan baik. Ah sebelumnya saya juga membawa kabar baik yang mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkan." Gadis yang berdiri di samping Taehyung berjalan mendekat lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Taehyung erat.

Perasaan Jungkook mulai tidak enak.

"Kami akan segera menikah." Jungkook dapat melihat senyum lebar Taehyung dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali, tangannya menggenggam udara begitu erat, buku-buku tangannya memutih pucat. "Tidak bijak memang karena kami memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan disaat perusahaan tengah naik pesat, tapi hal baik juga tidak seharusnya ditunda lebih lama. Teman-teman akan segera mendapat undangan bahagia dari kami." Taehyung tersenyum begitu tampan, hazelnya sempat bertabrakan dengan milik Jungkook sesaat sebelum pria itu memutus kontak pandang mereka. "So i think that's it, enjoy your time." Taehyung menarik diri, menggandeng gadisnya untuk turun dari panggung kecil di depan venue.

Taehyung melirik ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berdering sejak tadi, panggilan tak terjawab dari minji bahwa sudah lebih dari lima kali.

"Yeob—"

 _ **Tae kau gila? Masalah apa yang sedang kau perbuat sekarang hah?**_ Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, melihat bagaimana sahabat wanitanya itu mengomel ia pasti sudah tahu mengenai apa yang Taehyung lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menundanya Minji-ya." Taehyung berucap santai, memberi kode pada kekasihnya untuk bicara berdua dengan Minji.

 _ **Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?**_

"Memangnya Jungkook kenapa?" Minji menyumpah di tempatnya.

 _ **Taehyung kau brengsek. Setidaknya lakukan dengan cara yang baik, kau akan menyakitinya bajingan. Aku membencimu.**_

Lalu panggilan itu di tutup sepihak, Taehyung menghela nafas lelah. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

...

Jungkook sudah melarikan diri sejak setengah jam lalu, memberhentikan taksi asal dan pergi tanpa tujuan jelas. Tidak, pria itu tidak menangis apalagi menangisi Taehyung. Ini terlampau menyesakkan bahkan menangis saja tak akan membantu banyak. Kenapa harus secepat ini?

Bahkan jika memang Taehyung harus menikah tidak bisakah dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama? sampai Jungkook punya waktu untuk memastikan dirinya tidak akan terluka.

"Maaf tuan, apakah saya harus megantar anda kesuatu tempat?" Jungkook sedikit tersentak.

"A-ah ya, tolong antar saya ke octagon, Ahjussi."

"Octagon club? Kawasan gangnam?"

"Ne."

 _ **Tbc...**_

Jangan marah haha

Itu hak Taehyung mau nikah sama siapa.

Jungkook cuma harus move on kan ya?


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupid one sided love**

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you."_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

Jungkook terlanjur mabuk, entah sudah berapa banyak minuman beralkohol itu ia tenggak. Jungkook telah melampaui batas warasnya, tidak lagi mampu berpikir jernih. Jadi ketika seorang gadis cantik dan sexy menarik dan menggodanya menari dengan iringan musik club, pemuda itu tidak menolak. Jungkook meliukkan badan tanpa ragu, seolah tiada hari esok baginya.

...

Dan entah bagaimana Jeon Jungkook terbangun pagi-pagi buta di sebuah kamar hotel, dengan pegal luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Bau sperma menguar tanpa ampun dan seorang gadis yag lelap di sampingnya. Menjadikan Jungkook terpukul luar biasa.

 _Kau bodoh Jeon Jungkook._

Bagaimana bisa dirinya bermain dengan seorang jalang seperti ini. Jungkook memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai hotel, berjalan terhuyung dengan tubuh telanjangnya ke arah kamar mandi. Menghabiskan satu jam untuk mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower. Menatap jijik pada dirinya sendiri, bekas bercintanya dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal menempel nyata di permukaan kulit putihnya.

Jeon Jungkook keluar beberapa waktu setelahnya, meletakkan sebuah cek dengan nominal yang cukup disamping gadis cantik yang masih lelap diranjang hotel itu.

Menyambar ponselnya, mendapati lebih dari lima belas panggilan tidak terjawab dan puluhan pesan dari Shin Minji.

 _ **From : Minji.**_

Kook kau dimana? Jawab panggilanku bajingan.

 _ **From : Minji.**_

Jungkook akan kupenggal kepalamu besok, kalau kau tidak menghubungiku.

 _ **From : Minji.**_

Jungkook-ah jebal...

Jungkook meremas ponselnya kuat. Bola matanya berlinang dan entah kenapa dadanya sakit luar biasa.

 _Aku kacau Minji-ya._

Jeon Jungkook membawa langkah pelan, meninggalkan hotel. Pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana, fokusnya hilang.

Ketika satu panggilan masuk dari Minji, Jungkook mengangkatnya hati-hati.

 _ **Brengsek. Kau dimana?**_

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mendengar ada sela kecil isak tangis gadis di sebrang sana.

"Dirumah."

 _ **Bohong. Aku diapartmentmu Jungkook, kau tidak disini.**_

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, menahan gemuruh menyakitkan di dalam hatinya.

"Baru mau pulang. Tunggu di dalam saja, aku sms passwordnya." Jungkook mematikan panggilannya, dengan cepat mengetikkan password apartmentnya pada Minji.

...

Jungkook sampai sekitar dua puluh menit setelahnya, menangkap sosok Shin Minji berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya. Sembab.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya. Memegang lengan Minji. "Kau kenapa sih, kenapa kau yang menangis hah?"

Gadis itu memukul kuat dada Jungkook. Kuat sekali berkali-kali. "Aku takut bodoh, ku pikir kau bunuh diri. Aku takut kau tidak menjawab telfonku semalam Jungkook. Aku bahkan kembali ke Seoul padahal hari ini Jiyeon Eonnie menikah, kau bajingan." Jungkook terkekeh, mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu pelan. "Maaf."

...

"Siapa calon istrinya. Kau kenal?" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Kupikir kau tahu mengingat kau begitu dekat dengan Taehyung." Minji mencebikkan bibirnya tidak setuju. Benar selama ini Minji jauh lebih dekat dengan Taehyung, tapi bukan berarti dia tahu semua hal tentang pemuda itu.

"Lalu semalam kau kemana? Kenapa tidak angkat telfonku?" Jungkook diam sebentar, menenggak sodanya tenang. "Waktu kau telfon aku sedang making love."

Bola mata gadis dihadapannya membola. "Kau gila, dengan siapa?"

"Seorang jalang cantik."

"Jungkook kau oke?" Jauh, jauh sekali di dalam lubuk hatinya. Minji masih khawatir, sebaik apapun Jungkook menyembunyikannya, ia tahu ini tidaklah mudah. Pemuda dihadapannya ini, adalah seorang dengan hati yang begitu perasa, yang menyimpan perasaan begitu apik selama bertahun-tahun dirinya mengenal Jungkook. Taehyung lebih dari sekedar berharga baginya. Mungkin nyaris segalanya bagi Jungkook. Minji tahu dengan baik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mabuk dan berakhir making love dihotel jika aku oke. Bahkan aku Nyaris gila." Jungkook terkekeh menyedihkan, ekspresi menyakitkannya tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Aku tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja nantinya."

Sedetik setelahnya, bel apartment Jungkook berbunyi berulang kali. Jungkook bangkit meninggalkan Minji. Yang terjadi adalah hazelnya membola penuh ketika mendapati Kim Taehyung berdiri tenang begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka sempurna.

Tbc...

Mo ngapain si Taehyung nyamperin Jungkook? -_-

Aku nulis sendiri kesel sendiri

Review gais, main tebak-tebakan mau ngapain si Tetet ke apartment Jungkook pagi-pagi buta?


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid one sided love**

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you."_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

Dalam dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya Taehyung meyakini nyaris sempurna ia tak pernah menaruh perasaan cinta pada Jungkook. Sedikitpun. Satu-satunya perasaan yang ia simpan untuk Jungkook adalah rasa peduli karena pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya, rasa sayang karena pemuda itu adalah adiknya, seseorang yang menemaninya tumbuh bersama sampai ia berada dititik ini. Jungkook si adik kecilnya yang sangat-sangat Taehyung sayangi sejak saat dirinya kecil dulu. Bagaimana ia memekik riang ketika sang bunda membawa Taehyung kerumah sakit kala Jeon ahjumma melahirkan Jungkook. Bayi kecil yang sangat lucu. Taehyung suka. Betapa senangnya Taehyung ketika pertama kali menyentuh kulit pipi baby jeon yang sangat kenyal yang bahkan masih berwarna kemerah-merahan.

Taehyung berumur nyaris tiga tahun ketika baby Jungkookie lahir, bayi lucu itu lahir tiga bulan sebelum Taehyung merayakan ulang tahun ketiganya. Iya, Jungkook lahir di bulan September. Terpaut dua tahun sembilan bulan lebih muda dari Kim Taehyung. Dulu, Taehyung adalah pihak yang selalu ingin menggendong Jungkookie kecil yang menangis, tapi sang Mama selalu melarang karena tangan mungil Taehyung juga tak mampu menahan Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Kim Taehyung hanya selalu berbaring di samping Jungkookie kecil lalu memainkan pipi bayi itu gemas setiap harinya. Taehyung tidak pernah melupakan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi bulat baby Jeon setiap hari.

Taehyung tidak pernah lupa ketika ia berumur lima tahun menjadi kali pertama Taehyung diizinkan menggendong Jungkook yang berumur dua tahun. Taehyung tidak berhenti menciumi bayi itu. Jungkook benar-benar memiliki aroma bayi yang wangi dan Taehyung menyukainya. Maka semenjak hari itu, Taehyung tidak pernah seharipun melewatkan berkunjung ke kediaman Jeon untuk menggendong baby Jungkook.

Di tahun yang sama Taehyung mengenal Shin Minji dalam hidupnya. Gadis manis berumur dua tahun enam bulan, hampir sepantaran dengan Jungkookienya kala itu. Satu lagi seorang adik yang sangat-sangat Taehyung sayangi.

...

Jungkook mati-matian menyembunyikan raut kagetnya ketika mendapati Kim Taehyung berdiri di depan unit apartmentnya. Masih mengenakan setelan yang sama ketika pria itu mengumumkan pernikahannya beberapa waktu lalu di venue party. "Ada apa?"

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya kaku. Lalu detik berikutnya belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, Shin Minji muncul dari belakang punggung Jungkook.

"Ah Taehyung oppa." Sarkasme. Minji tidak pernah memanggil Taehyung demikian sebelumnya, bahkan tidak dengan alasan jarak umur mereka yang terpaut dua tahun lebih. Taehyung yang mengizinkannya, sudah sejak lama.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Taehyung sedikit terkejut, tawa Minji lepas karenanya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa oppa di sini? Rindu Jungkook?" Jungkook diam memperhatikan Taehyung. "Kemana kekasihmu? Kenapa tidak dibawa kemari dan dikenalkan pada—"

"Minji-ya." Jungkook menyela cepat kalimat Minji. Jujur saja ia tidak terlalu suka memdengarnya. "Kau mau masuk Tae?" Tawar Jungkook, pemuda itu sudah memundurkan tubuhnya menarik tangan Shin Minji bersamanya untuk memberi ruang pada Taehyung jika pemuda itu ingin masuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak menemukanmu di venue, jadi aku kemari hanya untuk melihat kau ada di rumah atau tidak." Shin Minji menatap Taehyung tidak berhenti. Ia benci berada pada posisi menjijikan macam ini. Ia benci Jungkook karena pemuda itu mencintai Taehyung. Kadang Minji mengakui bahwa kekacauan persahabatan mereka adalah karena Jungkook dan perasaan bodohnya. Tapi—disisi lain. Sisi yang lebih manusiawi, Minji lebih benci Taehyung yang dengan brengsek bersikap tidak baik pada Jungkook. Dan jika Minji diizinkan maka ia akan menumpahkan makiannya yang ia simpan untuk Jungkook selama bertahun-tahun kepada Kim Taehyung.

"Untuk apa?" Sela Minji. "Kenapa kau berlu memastikan Jungkook ada di rumah?"

Taehyung bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka Minji padanya. Tatapan yang kadang juga gadis itu berikan pada Jungkook.

"Karena Jungkook adalah adikku. Kau—kaupun demikian." Ada gemuruh menyakitkan yang tidak mampu Jungkook jelaskan. Karena jelas sekali dari mata seorang Kim Taehyung kalimat penuh kesungguhan itu. Bahwa Jungkook adalah adik Kim Taehyung. "Aku—aku menjagamu. Kalian berdua. Dua adik kecilku Shin Minji dan Jeon Jungkook, sepenuh hatiku. Aku yang selalu ingin menggendong kalian berdua ketika kalian menangis, aku yang setiap hari rindu bermain dengan kalian berdua, aku yang tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun untuk tidak bermain dengan Jungkookie dan Minji." Taehyung, pemuda itu bertutur gemetaran. Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook dan Shin Minji mematung di tempat keduanya berdiri.

"Aku tidak suka Jungkook, saat aku harus terus memaksamu menjauh dariku, aku benar-benar tidak suka. Aku yang dulu selalu menghampirimu, bermain denganmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia mendorongmu menjauh dari hidupku." Genggaman tangan Jungkook pada Minji perlahan menguat seolah berkata 'bawa aku pergi' pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi keduanya tidak mampu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat kaki mereka yang ikut lemas bersamaan satu air mata Taehyung yang lolos.

"Kau adikku Jungkook, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kau menaruh perasaan padaku." Ketiganya terjebak dalam suasana entah—Kim Taehyung pun merasakan denyut ngilu dalam tiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibirnya, menyaksikan secara langsung linangan air mata di mata kedua adiknya.

Jungkook benci kenyataan Taehyung begitu menyukainya sebagai seorang adik. Jungkook tidak suka saat dirinya gila karena jatuh hati pada Kim Taehyung dan laki-laki itu hanya menjadikan dirinya seorang adik. "Aku—bukan adikmu—hyung—aku—". Minji mendongak menatap Jungkook yang terbata, bagaimana Jungkook tidak melepas genggaman eratnya pada tangan Minji membuat gadis itu dengan mudah menarik kuat tangan Jungkook, membawa pemuda itu dengan satu hentakan luar biasa kuat sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu apartment dengan bunyi debum keras. Meninggalkan Kim Taehyung dengan seluruh omong kosongnya.

Lalu keduanya jatuh terduduk bersamaan diatas lantai pagi itu dengan pedih luar biasa. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Shin Minji bersimpuh di hadapan Jeon Jungkook yang begitu rapuh hari itu. Membiarkan seorang laki-laki benar-benar menjadi hancur dalam pelukkannya. "Tidak apa-apa Jungkook, aku di sini."

...

Tidakkah orang lain mengerti bahwa ini sama menyakitkannya bagi Taehyung? Tidakkah orang lain ingin melihat sisi pandang Taehyung? Bahwa ia sama tersiksanya dengan Jungkook, bahwa Jungkook bukanlah satu-satunya yang kesulitan dalam hal ini.

Kim Taehyung baru berusia dua puluh Tahun ketika ia mendengar Jungkook menyatakan perasaanya begitu polos, dan itu berarti Jungkook berusia tujuh belas kala itu.

Tertawa adalah hal pertama yang Taehyung lakukan. Kim Taehyung bahkan mengusak rambut adiknya itu gemas.

Tapi banyak hal berubah karenanya. Taehyung dengan nyata melihat Jeon Jungkook melakukan kebodohan-kebodohan kecil dalam hidupnya. Jungkook mulai melakukan semua hal yang bahkan tidak Taehyung minta, tanpa memperhatikan apakah dirinya mampu atau tidak.

Jangan berpikir bahwa Taehyung menyukainya. Tidak pernah—Taehyung tidak pernah menyukai adiknya melakukan hal-hal bodoh berkedok cinta yang barang kali hanya cinta masa remaja. Taehyung tidak suka ketika Jungkook mengorbankan semua hal untuk dirinya. Begitu pula ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk mendorong Jungkook menjauh darinya, setiap waktu. Bahkan ketika Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook begitu tulus.

.

Kenapa?

.

Karena Taehyung jatuh hati. Pada seorang gadis ketika umurnya dua puluh satu.

Seseorang yang sebelumnya ia perkenalkan sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya seseorang terlanjur yang telah menawan hati Kim Taehyung bersamanya. Tujuan hidupnya.

Apakah orang lain masih berpikir Taehyung tidak adil saat dirinya melarang Jungkook menyukainya? Ketika pemuda itu berusaha penuh menjauhkan Jungkook dari hidupnya, melakukan hal-hal yang tampak kejam pada orang yang ia jaga selama bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya.

Taehyung menjaga Jungkook dengan segenap jiwanya. Mulai dari detik ketika bayi lucu yang sangat ia sayangi itu lahir ke dunia.

Apakah Taehyung layak dicap tak adil. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang diinginkan Taehyung hanyalah mengurangi luka yang akan ia lihat dimanik Jungkook nanti.

Tidakkah ada yang ingin mengerti bahwa Taehyung kesulitan ketika ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi. Ingin Taehyung jadikan tumpuannya seumur hidup tapi bersamaan ia melihat cinta Jungkook yang luar biasa menyesakkan untuknya?

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung mampu bahagia seorang diri?

Karena ia tahu ia mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan Jungkook untuk merengkuh bahagianya sendiri. Bukankah ini juga sulit bagi Taehyung?

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

 _I'm so emosional._

 _But idk why_

 _Haha_


	6. Chapter 6

**Stupid one sided love**

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you."_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

" _A_ _re you okay?"_ Seohye terburu mengambil alih jas Taehyung yang hanya ditenteng oleh pemuda itu. Raut mukanya nampak panik melihat Kim Taehyung begitu kacau dari kejauhan. Gadis muda itu dengan sedikit terburu membuka dasi calon suaminya yang bahkan masih melekat berantakan melingkar di leher Taehyung. "Tae-"

Sedikit tersentak ketika tanpa menjawab, Taehyung membawa Seohye ke dalam pelukan erat. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma yang menenangkan dirinya semampu yang ia bisa. Sebanyak yang ia ingin.

Seohye mengerti.

Gadis itu membawa Tahyung makin tenggelam dalam peluknya. Mengusak surai belakang Taehyung hati-hati. "Mandi dulu Tae, lalu istirahat." Tuturnya lembut, yang lebih waras melepas pelukkannya. Merasakan dadanya berdesir ngilu kala melihat tiap ekspresi kacau pujaan hatinya.

"Seo-ya..."

Seohye menepuk kecil bibir Taehyung pelan dengan jari telunjuknya. Mencegah pemuda itu bicara lebih banyak, karena setidaknya gadis itu ingin Taehyung menceritakan banyak hal setelah sedikit tampak lebih layak. Lebih pantas disebut manusia.

...

Gadis bernama Yang Seohye itu—seseorang yang Taehyung sangat ingin dia jadi bagian hidup Taehyung untuk membagi semua suka, luka dan duka bersama.

Gadis muda itu bukan tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai siapa Jeon Jungkook dalam kamus hidup kekasihnya. Apa hubungan Jungkook dengan calon suaminya Kim Taehyung. Ia tahu, tapi tidak pernah mencoba ingin tahu lebih banyak. Ia cukup mendengar dengan baik seluruh kesah yang Taehyung sampaikan padanya, tentang pemuda berumur tujuh belas yang menyatakan perasaan pada seorang Kim Taehyung bertahun lalu. Seohye selalu penasaran bagaimana sosoknya. Setulus apa dia.

Dan hari ini gadis itu mengetahuinya.

Jungkook adalah pemuda dengan kilau begitu indah di matanya, tapi pemilik bibir dengan lengkung pedih. Sekilas Seohye berpikir betapa tangguhnya Jungkook ketika ia melihat pemuda itu, tapi ketika dirinya pertama kali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke atas panggung kecil venue party, maniknya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Jungkook yang sering dikisahkan prianya. Seolah melihat Jungkook retak dimana-mana.

Siap hancur jadi butiran kecil-kecil.

...

"Duduk kemari." Seohye menepuk sisi kosong ranjang yang ia duduki. Ranjang Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu menurut, tangannya secara refleks memberikan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia bawa kepada Yang Seohye membiarkan wanita itu mengusak helai rambutnya yang basah pelan-pelan dengan handuk itu.

"Seo-ya"

"Heum..."

Hening.

Seohye menunggu. Tidak ingin memaksa. Tidak akan menuntut. Ingin Kim Taehyung datang padanya seperti air mengikuti alurnya menuju lautan.

Hening.

Kim Taehyung ketakutan dalam tiap langkahnya. Dalam tiap tuturnya. Layaknya air ia takut akan ada bendungan besar mengganggu jalan yang akan ia lalui.

"Jungkook menangis."

"Iya. Kau juga?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku brengsek ya?" Tanya Taehyung dalam gelisahnya, Seohye diam. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Seohye kadang juga ingin jadi egois berteriak dan meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa Taehyung tidaklah brengsek—baginya. Tapi bagi Jungkook, Seohye tak akan pernah mengerti.

"Aku lelah sekali, ingin tidur... tapi tidak bisa." Seohye menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Taehyung. Menarik pemuda itu berbaring di pangkuannya. Mengelus surai pemuda tampan itu begitu telaten.

"Jangan memikirkan Jungkook terus, aku cemburu Tae-ya." meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Tidak ada rasa cemburu sama sekali dalam hati gadis itu, karena ia tahu dirinya memiliki Taehyung sepenuhnya. Tapi Taehyung harus berhenti. Berhenti terus-menerus menjadi bajingan macam ini. Mendorong orang yang mungkin juga berharga baginya, melakukan hal-hal menyakitkan lalu menyesali perbuatannya di waktu lain.

...

Shin Minji terisak kecil dengan Jeon Jungkook yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, gadis muda itu tidak berhenti menangis sejak menarik Jungkook menjauh dari Taehyung, bahkan setelah Jungkook sendiri merasa lebih baik.

Bahwa nyatanya bukan Jungkook satu-satunya yang terluka.

Minji terus menggumam ketakutan untuk alasan yang tidak Jungkook mengerti.

"Minji-ya uljima." Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan sahabat baiknya itu. Mengelus punggung tangan Minji hati-hati dengan ibu jarinya, membiarkan telapak tangannya yang hangat melingkar erat pada milik Minji. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Jungkook begitu dalam, berurai air mata, lalu deguknya menjadi makin buruk.

"Ya. Wae geurae?"

"Aku takut. Jungkook aku—"

Jungkook mengenggam tangan gadis itu makin erat ketika gadis muda itu berujar putus-putus. "Jungook-a aku takut kehilangan salah satu dari kalian dalam hidupku. Aku takut membayangkan akan ada banyak hal berubah—hiks dan kita tidak akan pernah lagi bisa seperti sebelumnya." Jungkook mengerti, gadis di hadapannya ini terlalu terbiasa berada di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung, dan tentu saja tidak akan mudah jika nantinya tidak lagi bisa seperti biasa. Mengubah kebiasaan bukanlah hal mudah. "Aku takut Taehyung berubah, aku tidak mau kau jauh-jauh dari aku dan Taehyung. Jungkookie—hiks, aku tidak suka membayangkan persahabatan kita menjadi kacau. Tapi aku lebih tidak bisa melihatmu terluka." Minji menggeleng kecil dalam isaknya. Ingin Jungkook tahu betapa bingung dirinya. Bahwa Minji tidak tahu jika ia juga akan merasa begini tersiksa.

"Maafkan aku." Jungkook berujar lirih, raut wajahnya sendu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di wajah cantik sahabatnya. Minji menggeleng. Menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. "Jangan, jangan minta maaf.—"

"Aku yang selalu benci Jungkookie karena menyukai Tae-Oppa. Aku yang selalu menyalahkanmu. Maaf Jungkook—harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak mampu mengerti." Jeon Jungkook tersenyum perih, tidak lagi bisa menahan diri menyaksikan kawannya terisak tak berhenti, pemuda itu bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Minji untuk mendekap gadis itu erat. Mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"Kau tetap sahabat kami. Tetap akan jadi adik kesayangan Tae-hyung. Kau tetap segalanya Minji-ya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, aku janji."

...

Minji memperhatikan dua sosok pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengemas barang-barang ke dalam Koper. Ketiganya terjebak dalam hening.

Shin Minji, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Yugyeom.

Setelah insiden kacau yang disebabkan oleh kedatangan Taehyung di apartment Jungkook pagi ini, pemuda Jeon itu dengan tergesa memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan dalam waktu dekat. Meninggalkan Seoul dan segala kenangan bersama Taehyung di dalamnya. Ditengah resah dan gelisahnya yang masih belum berhenti ketika dengan begitu lirih Jungkook menggumam ia ingin pulang, berulang kali pada Shin Minji, alasan yang membuat gadis Shin itu menangis terisak tak berhenti beberapa waktu lalu.

Juga di hadapannya kini—Kim Yugyeom, sosok yang tidak benar-benar Minji kenal, berkunjung ke unit Jungkook beberapa saat lalu, dengan tenang membantu merapikan baju-baju Jungkook di hadapannya, pemuda itu menjadi sosok yang pertama membentak keras Jungkook ketika si Jeon itu menyatakan keputusannya untuk pulang. Seolah akan kehilangan hal berharga dalam hidupnya.

Maka jika Minji mampu melihat cinta Jungkook yang luar biasa sulit di gambarkan pada Kim Taehyung, kali ini gadis itu melihat cinta yang sama di mata Kim Yugyeom untuk Jeon Jungkook. Tidakkah Jungkook menyadari betapa bodohnya ia?

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali?" Yugyeom berucap lirih, tangannya tidak berhenti dari kegiatan melipat pakaian-pakaian Jungkook, Minji menoleh menatap Jungkook karenanya.

Pemuda Jeon itu mendongak sekilas menatap Yugyeom sebentar, lalu kembali fokus menata barang-barangnya. "Untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang Gyom-ah." Jungkook berhenti, menghela kecil. "Bagaimana nanti, aku belum memikirkannya." Pandangan mata Yugyeom itu, pandangan mata yang biasa Minji lihat ketika Jungkook bersama Taehyung.

"Minji-ya—" Minji menggumam lalu menoleh menatap Jungkook dengan mata sembabnya, memusatkan pandangnya penuh pada Jungkook. "Besok temani aku menemui Taetae—hyung, okay?" Ada jeda ketika Jungkook mengucap kata hyung dalam kalimatnya. Sebagaimana Minji tahu selama ini mereka sepakat tidak menggunakan panggilan honorifik itu dalam pertemanan mereka. Tapi detik ini Jungkook membiarkan dirinya memanggil Taehyung dengan membubuhkan sufiks itu.

Minji memincing tidak suka, hanya sekilas "Untuk?"

 _Untuk apa menemui Taehyung? Jungkook-ah_

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum, senyum yang bagi Minji tampak begitu entah. "Mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

...

Minji mengetuk pintu ruang Taehyung, hal yang biasanya tidak pernah gadis itu lakukan. Harusnya Minji hanya akan langsung membuka pintu ruang itu, masuk tanpa permisi lalu mengomel pada Kim Taehyung. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, seolah ada tembok besar nan kuat yang baru saja Taehyung bangun di antara mereka, seolah Minji bukan lagi sosok yang berhak melakukan hal lancang macam itu pada Taehyung.

Jungkook mengekor di belakang, berulang menggigit bibir gugup. Menjadi layaknya pecundang karena hanya untuk menemui Taehyung saja ia butuh Minji bersamanya. Jungkook hanya berjaga, bahwa mungkin ia butuh Minji untuk menariknya lari seperti sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" Minji terhenyak ketika suara berat Taehyung menyahut. Merasa perih dalam hatinya. Rasa takut karena hingga detik ini saja ia menyadari sudah terlanjur begitu banyak hal berubah.

"Minji, Tae-Oppa." Minji membuka pintunya perlahan, mendapati Taehyung baru saja berdiri gugup di samping meja kerjanya. "Jungkookie mau bicara padamu." Gadis itu melirik Jungkook sebelum berbisik bahwa ia akan menunggu di luar. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan tangan gemetar. Menjadikan Kim Taehyung mematung di tempatnya, belah bibirnya sempat terbuka kaku.

"Apa ini?" Taehyung membalik amplop itu ketika telah sepenuhnya perpindah tangan, menatap Jungkook penuh tanya di detik setelahnya.

Jungkook membentuk senyum dan tertawa kikuk "Surat pengunduran diriku hyung—a-aku akan kembali ke Busan." Taehyung mematung.

"B-Busan?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa harus mengundurkan diri Jungkook-ah? Kau tidak akan kembali ke Seoul?" Jungkook diam sejenak, menatap dalam mata Kim Taehyung yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya jatuh, lagi dan lagi. Berkali-kali.

 _Setidaknya aku harus membiasakan diri tanpamu hyung. Paling tidak aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang lebih menyakitkan nantinya._

"Tentu saja kembali, nanti—jika Tae-hyung menikah."

"Aku pasti datang." Taehyung menggigit bibir dalamnya. Jeon Jungkook memaksakan dirinya sendiri tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Hyung—" Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering, sebelum kembali berucap. "Aku minta maaf, karena menyulitkanmu." Kekehan paksa keluar dari bibirnya, Jeon Jungkook mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak tampak menyedihkan. Menahan diri agar tidak hancur di hadapan Taehyung. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan bahagia jika Tae-hyung bahagia. Kita akan tetap jadi teman kan? Aku sudah berjanji pada Minji tentang ini." Jeon Jungkook dan tawa kikuknya seakan meremas kuat dada Taehyung. Seakan dia adalah pria paling brengsek di muka bumi. Seolah semua luka yang tergambar di kilau bening hazel Jungkook adalah Taehyung yang mencipta. "Aku sudah senang jadi bagian hidupmu, tidak apa-apa untuk membagi bahagiamu hyung, trimakasih sudah jujur bahwa kau tidak membenciku karena aku menyukaimu, bahwa sebenarnya kau hanya peduli, agar aku tidak terluka." Kembali menghirup nafas dalam, debar jantung Jungkook menjadi berantakan pemuda itu selalu gagal mengendalikan perasaan jika sudah mulai menungkapkan rasa miliknya dalam tutur.

"Begitu saja sudah cukup. Aku baik-baik saja." Bohong.

Jeon Jungkook diam untuk sejenak, menunggu barangkali Taehyung akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Tapi ketika hening yang dia dapat Jeon Jungkook tersenyum sedikit lebih tulus, menarik diri, melangkah mundur untuk membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam sebelum melangkah benar-benar pergi.

Maka tidak ada hal lain yang mampu Taehyung lakukan ketika Jeon Jungkook benar-benar mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya. Kim Taehyung hanya diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri ketika Jungkook menjauh dari pelupuk matanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat memberi efek berantakan pada amplop yang ia pegang.

Kim Taehyung tidak lagi perlu mendorong Jungkook menjauh. Karena Jungkook telah memilih mundur.

Dan entah kenapa pelupuk matanya menggenang.

Minji menemui Taehyung pada sekon ketika Jungkook benar-benar berlalu. Menatap Taehyung dengan raut kekecewaan.

"Oppa senang?"

"Kau tidak perlu berusah payah lagi Oppa. Jungkook akan baik-baik saja sekarang." Bibir gadis itu bergetar tipis "Sejujurnya kau tidak perlu membuatnya membencimu, karena itu tidak akan ada gunanya."

"Dia menyukaimu Tae, tulus. Maka jika kau pikir membuatnya menjauhimu adalah pilihan yang baik, kau salah besar. Harusnya Oppa mengerti tentang itu. Tidakkah kau berpikir? alih-alih mendorong Jungkook menjauh, akan lebih baik jika kau membagi bahagiamu dengannya? Meskipun itu bukan bersamanya. Itu terdengar lebih manusiawi bagiku—"

"Dan mungkin bagi Jungkook juga." Kim Taehyung diam, kehilangan kata-katanya. Selama ini Minji melihat dari sisi egoisnya, tentang Jeon Jungkook yang mengacaukan semua hal yang harusnya baik-baik saja, tentang perasaan bodoh Jungkook yang membuat Minji Nyaris kehilangan sahabatnya. Tapi, sekarang gadis itu melihat luka luar biasa tiap kali menyelami kristal Jungkook, luka yang juga turut membuatnya bersedih tanpa gadis itu sadari. Kini Minji mampu melihat bagaimana gagalnya Taehyung menjadi dewasa untuk mereka. Untuk semua orang yang terlibat dalam kisah pahit ini.

Minji menghapus satu lolosan air mata yang turun tanpa permisi dipipinya. Tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu coba lihat nanti mana yang lebih berharga bagimu setelah Jungkook menyerah." Lantas gadis muda itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung dalam diam yang mencabik.

Bukankah ini yang Taehyung inginkan? Jeon Jungkook yang menyerah padanya? Bahwa mungkin Minji benar, Taehyung tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, tak perlu takut akan bagaimana bahagianya atau bagaimana kebahagiaan Jungkook, ia tak perlu lagi bersusah payah.

Lalu

Mengapa semua ini tidak terasa lebih baik?

 _ **Tbc...**_

Ini nasib Jungkook gimana fams?

Rencana orang keempat diantara vkook? Ada, tunggu aja.

Kalau ini masih belum sedih besok aku tambahin wkwk, btw kasih tahu aku kalau kalian ada masukan apapun ya. Supaya aku juga bisa memperbaiki diri. Muaah.

With love

Arshi


	7. Chapter 7

**Stupid one sided love**

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you."_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

Jeon Jungkook memandang senja dengan manik indahnya, memotret indah Seoul yang berhiaskan jingga disore hari, mendudukkan diri di tepian Han seorang diri. Menikmati sisa-sisa pantulan matahari di atas beningnya permukaan Han, matahari yang mulai mundur dari tugasnya, bersiap digantikan sang lawan.

Pemuda itu mendesau lirih.

Jungkook membiarkan surainya tertiup angin dingin. Membiarkan kelopaknya terpejam agar ia merasa apa yang mampu ia rasa dengan baik sampai menusuk tulang.

"Hei."

Si Jeon mendongak, telah mendapati kawan baiknya berdiri dengan senyum tulus, membawa sebuah mantel tebal di tangan kanannya. Shin Minji menempatkan diri, duduk di sudut bangku yang berlawanan dengan Jeon Jungkook, ada cukup jarak diantara keduanya dimana Minji leluasa meletakkan mantel yang ia bawa lalu mendorongnya lebih dekat pada Jungkook.

"Dingin Kook." Minji berucap singkat saat Jungkook menatap diam mantel itu beberapa waktu.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. "Terimakasih Minji-ya." Sebelah tangan Jungkook meraih mantelnya lalu dengan cepat memakaikan benda itu untuk melingkar hangat pada tubuh proporsionalnya.

Gadis muda itu melirik sekilas Jeon muda dan di detik yang sama perih menguasai hatinya, luar biasa sesak membayangkan akan jauh dari Jungkook. Seoul-Busan mungkin memang tidak sejauh Korea dengan negara manapun itu, mereka bahkan masih di negeri yang sama. Tapi—Shin Minji terlalu terbiasa melihat Jeon Jungkook setiap hari dalam hidupnya, sejak mereka masih ingusan— masih bayi yang memakai pampers kemana-mana, sejak masa sekolah masa dimana mereka dipukul pubertas bersama-sama, mereka tidak pernah mau berpisah sama sekali. Berbagi makanan yang sama, saling memaki satu sama lain, saling menghibur, saling mengejar maaf setelah bertengkar dan banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah mampu Minji kisahkan. Dan kali ini membayangkan ia akan jauh dari Jeon Jungkook, Minji benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Kookie..." Jungkook menoleh, matanya membola tepat ketika menemukan Minji telah berlinang diantara dua pelupuk cantiknya.

Pemuda Jeon itu kebingungan.

" _Do you really have to go?_ " Shin minji sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak terisak. " _For real?_ " Jungkook bisa melihat bola mata gadis itu bergerak dalam linangan air mata yang nyaris membludak.

Pemuda itu hanya mampu mengangguk kecil. Membiarkan Minji gagal membendung air matanya.

"Kau sialan." Dengan kasar Minji menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur lolos ketika Jungkook mengangguk tanpa ragu. Lalu tersenyum terpaksa.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Kau kan bisa pulang ke Busan sesekali menemui aku, atau aku bisa ke Seoul untuk menemui dirimu jika perlu. Jika kau benar-benar rindu aku sampai tak tertahankan." Barangkali Jungkook berniat melucu, meskipun untuk saat ini keduanya tahu tidak ada apapun yang lucu dalam suasana macam ini. Tapi Minji tetap mengangguk.

"Kau sudah beli tiketnya?"

"Sudah, aku berangkat besok pagi." Minji diam, lalu mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Han di depan sana. Matahari mulai benar-benar lelap dan hari makin dingin karenanya. Shin Minji menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya, melawan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Ku pikir kau sama seperti mataharinya Jeon." Gadis itu bersuara lirih, Minji menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, merasa nyaman ketika gelenyar hangat itu ia dapatkan. Jeon Jungkook memincing heran di tempatnya. Kebingungan tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada matahari maka akan gelap, tidak ada matahari maka menjadi dingin. Seperti sekarang." Gadis itu menoleh sekilas, memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel ketika lawan bicaranya hanya bisu layaknya orang idiot, tak menjawab dan itu berarti bisa dipastikan Jeon Jungkook tidak mengerti apa maksud nona Shin barusan. "Kau ini memang bodoh Jungkook, capek bicara padamu." Minji bangkit dari duduknya menghetak kakinya kesal, badannya sedikit bergetar kedinginan.

"Ayo pulang, aku tidak mau sakit gara-gara kedinginan." Dengan langkah sewot Minji meninggalkan Jungkook, membuat kawannya itu tertawa lepas melihat Minji merajuk padanya.

"Heh tunggu aku." Jungkook mengekor, berlari kecil untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Minji.

...

Tidak bisa Jungkook pungkiri ketika desah berat itu berhembus dari dirinya, ia mati-matian—sekuat tenaga berdamai dengan hatinya. Membisikan puluhan kata-kata menenangkan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak pernah lagi melampaui batas aman miliknya. Pemuda itu berdiri kaku dengan koper di sisi kanannya dan sebuah ransel kecil di punggungnya, diam menyaksikan sosok yang begitu tidak ingin ia temui berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, setidaknya bukan untuk saat ini.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik ke bawah tepat pada genggaman tangan Taehyung pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis cantik yang begitu pas bersanding dengan Taehyung. Gadis yang selalu sukses membuatnya iri.

"Hai hyung—kau datang?"

 _Harusnya jangan hyung. Aku butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri._

Jungkook luar biasa hebat ketika ia mengembangkan senyumnya yang nampak luar biasa tulus. Meskipun remasan tangannya menguat pada gagang koper miliknya.

"Tadinya aku tidak berniat kemari—aku." Tutur kata gugup Taehyung nyatanya menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang baik di antara ketiganya, terjebak dalam suasana entah yang bahkan tak seorang pun bersedia merasakannya. "Ku pikir aku perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan sampai jumpa."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Hanya Busan hyung. Itu begitu dekat." Pandang matanya beralih pada gadis milik Kim Taehyung yang begitu hening dalam tegapnya. "Dan— dia?"

Ada gerak panik ketika tangan Taehyung menarik Seohye lebih maju, berdiri sejajar dengan pemuda itu. Jungkook bisa melihat si Kim itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Yang Seohye." Taehyung berucap singkat.

Seohye diam ketika Taehyung mengenalkan dirinya pada Jungkook, sedikit kaku ketika tangannya terulur perlahan untuk menjabat Jungkook. Maka Jungkook tidak berdusta ketika ada denyut nyeri yang tidak biasa menyerang dadanya ketika ia benar-benar mengalah untuk menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Seohye-ssi." Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang tidak bisa Jungkook baca. Mungkin nyaris separuh makna senyumnya adalah senyum simpati.

"Maaf tidak menyapamu dengan baik sebelumnya Jungkook-ssi. Senang mengenal dirimu."

Jungkook menerka, hal apa yang sebenarnya ingin gadis ini sampaikan padanya. Dengan pandang matanya yang begitu tulus dan lengkung bibir nya yang begitu manis. Karena sungguh ia benar-benar tampak begitu lugu jika maksud ucapannya adalah sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan Jungkook.

"Tidak apa. Itu salahku karena tidak meluangkan waktu untuk menemuimu." _Karena aku terlaku sibuk terluka sebelumnya._ Jungkook membatin tanpa melepas senyum menawannya.

Lalu dalam detik selanjutnya ketika netranya bertubruk dengan milik Taehyung.

Jungkook menemukan jawabannya.

Manik bening itu seolah mengungkap seluruh resah yang sebelumnya ia rasakan pada Jungkook.

Bahwa kini Taehyung tengah berusaha membagi bahagianya bersama Jungkook, seperti yang Jungkook katakan sebelumnya. Karena itu, Jungkook menyadari satu hal—

Di sini— dalam kisahnya tak pernah ada peran antagonis.

Seberapa besarpun Jungkook terluka, itu bukan salah Taehyung maupun Seohye. Karena sebagaimana ia yang tak ingin di salahkan karena menaruh hati pada Taehyung, maka Jungkook juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun jika Taehyung mencintai seseorang dalam hidupnya.

Karena dalam hal ini tidak ada yang bersikap jahat. Mereka hanya menjadi jujur.

Dan sedikit rasa lega itu nyata, meski tetap dilingkupi sesak yang menyiksa, karena dengan begini Jungkook mungkin memang telah mendapat akhir dari kisahnya. Bahwa mungkin memang ini kisah terbaik untuk mereka. Untuk dirinya.

Jungkook mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, melirik jam tangan miliknya sebelum melempar senyum ke arah dua orang di hadapannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hyung—aku menunggu kabar bahagia dari kalian."

Butuh dua detik bagi Kim Taehyung untuk mampu menjawab Jungkook tanpa melepas tatapnya pada pemuda kelinci itu. "Pasti Kook-ah, dan kau juga harus pastikan kau akan datang." Jungkook mengangguk begitu mantap setelahnya.

"Aku pamit hyung, sampaikan salamku pada Minji."

Bersamaan Jungkook membawa langkahnya menjauh, pemuda itu membiarkan dunianya runtuh.

Membiarkan dirinya sendiri tidak baik-baik saja.

...

 _ **"Kau sudah di kereta?"**_

"Eum." Jungkook menjepit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahu, dua tangannya sibuk menata sedikit barang-barang yang ia bawa dalam ransel kecilnya ketika Minji menelfon, gadis itu memang sudah bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa menemani Jungkook ke stasiun dan itu membuat Jungkook berakhir menerima banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan dari Minji sejak pagi-pagi buta.

 **"Tadi Taehyung datang?"**

"Iya datang." Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk, menempatkan diri begitu nyaman. "Bahkan membawa kekasihnya."

 **"Benarkah?"**

 _ **"Kau oke?"**_ Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya, karena nada khawatir Minji baru saja.

"Oke Minji-ya. Jangan khawatir, aku tutup ya nanti aku telfon jika aku sudah sampai Busan."

 **"Ish...arraseo."**

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar nada tak rela dari sahabatnya, entah kenapa Minji selalu saja mampu membuatnya merasa baik dengan sikap anehnya.

Tepat ketika Jungkook menutup telfonnya. Pop up pesan muncul di ponselnya.

Dari Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya membuka pesannya ragu-ragu.

 **From : Taehyung Kim.**

 _Aku benar-benar berharap kita bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang jauh-jauh lebih baik Jungkook-ah. Dengan kita yang sudah baik-baik saja. Maaf tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan baik, jujur aku sedikit takut apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar ketika aku membawa Seohye untuk menemuimu. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau tahu aku berusaha membagi bahagiaku denganmu._

 _Tadinya aku merasa takut kau akan salah mengerti maksudku. Aku takut aku kembali membuatmu terluka._

 _Tapi aku rasa kau mengerti maksudku. Kau selalu jadi seseorang yang mengerti aku kan haha. Mari tetap berteman dan Maaf untuk sikap burukku sebelumnya Kook-a._

 _Titip salamku untuk paman dan bibi di Busan. Jaga kesehatanmu di sana, dan mari bertemu lagi dengan lebih bahagia Jungkook-ah. Aku benar-benar menunggu waktu itu tiba._

Entah bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya, ada haru yang Jungkook rasa meskipun rasa kecewa tidak pernah bisa Jungkook ingkari, tentang kenyataan bahwa pertemanan mereka tidak akan menjadi lebih, "Dasar bodoh." Jungkook tersenyum, menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur lolos.

Sedikit buru-buru dan berantakan mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Taehyung.

 **To : Taehyung Kim.**

 _Hyung—i always ask myself, about_ _what scares me more,_ _beetween the fact_ _that I will never stop loving you_ _or_ _that_ _you will never start loving me._ _But today i realized something—_

 _That i'm no longer afraid for those reasons._

 _gokchonghajima hyung, nan gwaenchana._

 _Jinjjaro._

Tbc...

Sejauh ini aku tidak ada keinginan mempersatukan vkook.

Kalau kalian gimana?


	8. Chapter 8

**Stupid one sided love**

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you."_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

Jeon Jungkook sibuk menyelami sosial media sejak lima belas menit lalu, jam istirahat makan siang di kantor barunya relatif lebih lama dibanding sebelumnya ketika ia bekerja dengan Taehyung. Sialnya, Jungkook belum memiliki seorang teman yang menemaninya makan siang di tengah ramainya kafetaria. Maka disini ia sekarang—duduk di bangku kafetaria membunuh waktu kosongnya sembari menunggu jam kerja dengan bermain ponsel tanpa tujuan jelas.

Jungkook hanya membuka dan menutup akun instagramnya selama ia duduk menunggu, tidak ada yang tampak menarik untuk dilihat, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah sial." Pemuda itu membanting kecil ponselnya diatas meja kafetaria, nyaris gila karena bosan. "Harusnya aku bawa Yugyeom atau Minji ke Busan jika tahu bahwa Busan akan begini membosankan." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tampak begitu frustasi. Bahkan ini baru menginjak satu minggu sejak kepulangan Jungkook ke Busan, tapi pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Jungkook terbiasa dengan Seoul dan seluruh kesibukan didalamnya, terbiasa dikuras emosinya ketika dimaki habis-habisan oleh Taehyung saat ia melakukan kesalahan barang sekecil apapun, dan Busan yang tampak begitu baik-baik saja memang sedikit menguji Jeon Jungkook.

Ketika dengan malas tangannya kembali meraih ponsel untuk membuka kembali akun sosial medianya, kali ini hazel itu membola kecil.

Sebuah foto yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Yang Seohye dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih ditangannya, tampak begitu cantik.

"Caption sialan macam apa ini." Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, tipikal tulisan Kim Taehyung yang benar-benar kampungan.

 _ **Beloved.**_

 _ **Kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku berdiri, sebagaimana kau menjadikan aku sebagai satu-satunya alasanmu berdiri.**_

"Terimakasih hiburannya hyung. Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku tersiksa bahkan ketika kau jauh disana." Bibir itu tersenyum, senyum perih khas seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ibu jarinya tanpa ragu memencet simbol suka sebelum menutup kilat ponselnya lalu ia masukkan dengan terburu ke dalam saku celana.

"Hah." Jeon Jungkook mengehal kecil. "Ingat untuk apa kau kembali ke Busan Jeon. Jika kau masih terluka karena hal sepele, kenapa juga kau harus jauh-jauh kemari." Pemuda itu mengusap wajah begitu lelah membersamai monolognya.

...

"Tidak, aku yakin dia akan selalu melibatkanmu dalam peristiwa penting dihidupnya. Aku berani bertaruh." Shin Minji menjepit ponselnya diantara daun telinga dan pundak, kedua tangannya sibuk membolak-balik map yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

"Ish. Proposalnya tidak ketemu Jeon Jungkook!" Nada kesal itu membuat Jeon Jungkook terkekeh diseberang sana. Membayangkan bagaimana paniknya Minji saat ini. Jika Jungkook ada di Seoul bisa dipastikan Minji akan menyuruh Jungkook yang mencari proposal itu sampai ketemu.

Jungkook mati-matian menahan tawanya, ia tahu di sana Minji benar-benar sedang panik. "Memangnya proposal apa? Kau punya softcopynya kan? Cetak ulang saja."

Jungkook bisa mendengar Minji menghela nafas, "Kau tahu Jeon—"

"Tidak."

"Aku belum selesai bajingan." Jungkook kembali terkekeh lepas. Shin Minji benar-benar luar biasa.

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan."

"Tae-Oppa bahkan belum menikah, tapi rasanya aku punya bos baru di kantor." Gadis itu menyerah, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sejenak melupakan permasalahan map berisi proposal yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sainganmu lah—ah tidak, kau tidak layak disebut saingan. Kau sudah kalah telak." Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Sialan kau."

Jeon Jungkook merengut, mengingat kembali foto yang tadi siang Taehyung posting.

Detik setelahnya ada hening yang cukup entah. Jeon Jungkook sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan Shin Minji pun demikian.

"Jeon."

"Heum."

Shin Minji kembali hening sejenak.

"Busan oke?!"

Jeon Jungkook merengut sebentar "Oke. Busan tidak hilang kemana-mana masih disini." Pemuda itu menjawab iseng, sadar bahwa kawannya benar-benar masih sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Shin Minji mendengus tidak suka, kadangkala Jungkook benar-benar lebih membuatnya darah tinggi ketimbang Taehyung yang suka sekali ngomel. "Kau mau kucincang?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja nona Shin."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya kalau hanya untuk tidak percaya."

Minji memijat pangkal hidungnya, mendadak benar merasa pening karena ulah sahabatnya. "Kook kau membuatku ingin meluncur ke Busan detik ini— untuk memukul kepalamu keras-keras."

Detik setelahnya Minji mendengar suara tabokan keras dari sambungan telfonnya setelah itu, diikuti suara kesakitan Jeon Jungkook "Awh."

"Heh! kau kenapa?!" Tanya Minji panik.

"Habis menabok kepalaku, aku tidak mau kau susah-susah sampai Busan hanya untuk melakukan ini. Merepotkanmu."

Demi Tuhan Minji tergelak keras karenanya. Begitu puas karena ia tahu nyatanya Jungkook memang tolol.

Jungkook tersenyum puas ditempatnya, lebih bahagia ketika Minji seperti ini. Tidak banyak mengkhawatirkan semua hal.

"Aku tutup telfonnya ya. Cepat pulang setelah proposalnya ketemu."

Minji menggumam kecil sembari mengendalikan tawanya. "Lebih sering telfon aku Kookie."

"Eum."

...

"Minji-ya." Taehyung melangkah ragu-ragu, maniknya bertatap dengan Minji begitu gadis itu siap menutup sambungan telfonnya. Shin Minji beranjak pelan dari duduknya. "Eo—Tae-Oppa, proposalnya belum ketemu. Nanti aku akan berikan kalau—"

"Barusan itu Jungkook?" Shin Minji terdiam saat Taehyung menyela. Menatap Taehyung begitu intens dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Kau menguping?" Tanya Minji penuh selidik.

"Tidak—" Taehyung menjilat bibirnya kaku. Tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuk salah tingkah. "Hanya kebetulan lewat dan kau menyebut nama Jungkook, dan—yea, aku hanya bertanya."

Minji mengendik, mencoba tidak peduli lalu kembali mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya. Enggan menggubris Taehyung.

"Minji-ya..."

"Heum."

"Jungkook oke? Dia tidak pernah membalas pesan dariku."

Gadis itu berhenti, menghela nafas berat sebelum berbalik menghadap Taehyung. "Aku berharap demikian." Matanya tidak lepas dari Taehyung, Shin Minji mencoba menyelami manik pemuda Kim itu, ingin benar tahu apa yang mengusik pria itu bahkan setelah Jungkook menyerah. "Dan aku berharap kau juga baik-baik saja."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, dia baik-baik saja atau tidak." Taehyung berucap lirih, lirih sekali. Tapi suasana cukup hening membantu Minji mendengarnya dengan baik.

Minji beranjak pelan mendekati Taehyung, menjadi masa bodoh dengan proposal yang sebelumnya ia cari. "Nyatanya tidak ada yang baik-baik saja Tae. Kau juga tahu. Tidak kau, tidak Jungkook bahkan aku."

"Aku tahu bahwa kalimat — _tidak ada yang akan berubah_ — itu hanya omong kosong. Karena nyatanya bahkan pertemanan kita tidak lagi sama."

Minji benar, Taehyung juga bukannya tidak merasa.

"Maafkan aku—" Ucap pemuda Kim. Minji tersenyum kecil, lebih tulus.

"Melankolis sekali. Aku jadi jijik." Gadis itu tergelak kecil. "Sudah sana, aku mau cari proposalnya. Nanti kusampaikan salam rindumu untuk Jungkook." Minji mendorong Taehyung keluar. Tapi Kim Taehyung menarik tangannya, tangan Shin Minji. Membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku Minji-ya." Dan tanpa sadar gadis itu meremas erat kemeja Taehyung. Menenggelamkan wajahnya makin dalam pada pelukan pemuda Kim. Bersamaan deru nafas berat dengan sela isak yang bisa Taehyung dengar.

Satu lagi yang Taehyung lukai.

"Aku benci kalian berdua—hiks, aku benci kau dan Jungkookie." Taehyung mengusap punggung adiknya hati-hati. "Benci sekali."

"Tapi aku sayang padamu—"

"Aku tahu." Shin Minji melepas pelukkannya, mendongak menatap Kim Taehyung membiarkan sang abang mengusap air matanya. "Dan aku tahu kau juga menyayangi Jungkookie." Taehyung mengangguk. Minji mulai memahami kondisi mereka dengan baik, satu-satunya yang kacau disini adalah sebab ketiganya memilih hancur karena jujur pada diri sendiri.

"Dengar— aku harus memberitahu ini padamu. Jangan marah, kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu." Taehyung membawa tangan Minji erat untuk Taehyung genggam. Menatap dalam hazel adiknya, "Minji-ya, kau tahu benar aku menyangimu dan Jungkook, seperti yang kau katakan. Juga—kau tahu aku sedang berusaha membagi bahagiaku, seperti apa katamu." Kim Taehyung berhenti sejenak, untuk menilai situasi. Menarik nafas pelan sebelum kembali berucap. "Tanggal pernikahanku sudah ditentukan." Pemuda Kim itu berucap sangat hati-hati dan mendapati manik gadis Shin itu membola panik, Minji menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Minji dengarkan aku—"

"J-jungkook?" Bibir gadis itu bergetar kecil. "Jungkook bagaimana?" Genggaman tangannya pada Taehyung makin kuat. " Lalu Jungkook bagaimana?!" Taehyung kehilangan kendali sebab Minji menjadi lebih panik. Kim Taehyung kehilangan semua kata yang sebelumnya ia tata begitu apik.

"Minji-ya..."

"Jangan—jangan sekarang."

"K-kookie. Dia—hiks butuh banyak waktu. Jangan Tae, bukan sekarang." Kalimatnya putus-putus begitu berantakan, gadis itu terus menggeleng, tangannya bergerak random menarik bagian kemeja Taehyung.

"Don't—"

Gelengan kecil Shin Minji menjadikan Kim Taehyung kalah.

Barangkali benar Shin Minji menjadi egois. Takut keadaan makin buruk untuk dirinya sendiri, takut bahwa ia akan kehilangan Taehyung. Minji takut Jungkook terluka dan ia tidak mampu mengobatinya.

Meskipun ia tahu ini tidak benar—tapi Minji ingin Taehyung berhenti.

"Hiks Taehyung—Jangan menikah."

...

Harusnya Jeon Jungkook menutup sambungan telfonnya, Harusnya pemuda itu melakukannya di detik ia mendengar suara Kim Taehyung, bukan justru diam saja layaknya manusia tolol tak punya otak dan berakhir mendengar sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar.

Setidaknya bukan untuk saat ini.

Bodoh.

...

To be Continue...

Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama menghilang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stupid one sided love**

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you."_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

Jeon Jungkook tertidur pulas di balkon rumahnya malam ini, tidak lagi merasa dan tidak lagi peduli udara dingin Busan yang menusuk tulang. Cokelat hangat di sampingnya sudah tidak lagi mengepul bahkan sebelum berkurang sedikitpun oleh sang pemilik.

Tangannya memeluk sebuah buku usang—dengan sampul telah robek-robek dan warnanya telah lusuh.

Ada sebaris kalimat samar-samar diujung buku yang pemuda Jeon peluk begitu erat.

 _ **A journey to remember.**_

Khas tulisan Jeon Jungkook. Begitu cantik dan rapi.

...

Halaman terakhir, dengan tulisan paling berantakan dan acak-acakan diantara tulisan sebelumnya.

Dengan tinta biru yang luntur-luntur.

Ia kacau dan berantakan.

 _"Hyung_

 _Aku sedang belajar_

 _Memutuskan dilema mengakar antara ingin memperbaiki namun sudah terlanjur_

 _dan ingin mengikhlaskan tapi sayang sekali..._

 _Sebab—yang tersulit adalah kemarin_

 _Saat memutuskan kembali bersahabat denganmu._

 _Saat dua mata menatap saling diam, dan tak saling pulang._

 _Bagaimanapun aku pernah menuliskan namamu dalam bukuku meskipun akhirnya jadi semacam kisah yang tak usai._

 _Karena aku sadar..._

 _Bahwa— ujungmu memang tak pernah segaris dengan simpulku dan karenanya pula aku selalu payah dalam menarikmu._

 _Kau tenang saja_

 _Dihadapan siapa yang bertanya kamu dimana,_

 _Jawabku akan selalu sama._

 _Kau baik-baik saja._

 _Kau—bangkai bunga."_

Dengan selipan foto usang yang telah sobek menjadi dua bagian.

Foto remaja Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Sebab meski Jeon Jungkook tidak baik-baik saja, ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali.

Dengan kuat.

To be continue...

With love

Arshiwi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stupid one sided love**

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more, that you will never start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you."_

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

...

Busan pagi ini luar biasa dingin. Shin Minji merapatkan coatnya, badannya sedikit bergetar karena udara dingin yang luar biasa menusuk. Gadis muda itu mengambil penerbangan paling awal, menempuh kurang lebih 40 menit untuk sampai di tempatnya saat ini. Busan.

Jemari lentiknya merogoh saku coat, meraih ponsel kilat sebelum mengetik cepat nama 'Jungkookie'.

 **"Yeob..."**

"Aku di Busan. Jemput." Minji menyela cepat, tidak peduli Jeon Jungkook tengah melongo di tempatnya.

Jungkook mengedip beberapa kali. Mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat melayang **"Kau dimana?"**

"Busan bodoh. Aku di Bandara, jemput aku." Gadis itu mengomel kecil.

Jeon Jungkook meletakkan mugnya hati-hati, barangkali ia salah dengar mengingat dirinya bahkan baru saja bangun dan belum sempat mencuci muka setelah sebelumnya menyiksa diri tertidur di balkon di tengah dinginnya malam Busan. **"Sebentar sepertinya tadi aku mendengar kalau kau bilang kau di Busan?"**

"Jungkook-ah! Jebal." Minji memutar bola mata malas. Ayolah ini dingin sekali.

 **"Heh! Kau sungguhan di Busan?!"**

"Jeon aku tidak bohong. Kau tahu winter ini dingin sekali kan? Aku tidak tahaan."

Hanya saja Jungkook tidak habis pikir, ia melirik jam dinding sebentar. **"Kenapa kau tidak naik taksi lalu pulang kerumahmu? Kenapa harus aku yang jemput tuan putri?"** Yang benar saja, gadis itu tiba-tiba ada di Busan padahal tadi malam mereka masih telfonan.

"Aku akan pulang setelah memberikan undangannya padamu brengsek!"

 **"Undangan apa?"**

"Yang kita bicarakan semalam bajingan. Undangan pernikahan Kim Taehyung. You stupid!"

Aah... Jungkook baru ingat.

 **"M'kay... Aku siap-siap sebentar."**

...

Jungkook bersandar pada mobilnya ketika gadis Shin berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya. Syal tebalnya nyaris menutupi sebagian wajah gadis muda itu. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Mukamu jelek sekali brat, kau semalaman menangis ya?" Minji menyerahkan kopernya pada Jungkook, melepas syal yang ia pakai untuk ia pasangkan di leher kawan baiknya.

Jungkook mendecih tak suka, menarik koper kecil yang Minji bawa untuk di taruh di bagasi, lalu kembali untuk membukakan pintu sementara Minji masih memperhatikan.

"Masuk. Katanya tadi dingin." Jungkook berujar, alih-alih mendengarkan perintah Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, gadis muda itu justru bergerak maju menyusup dalam pelukan Jeon Jungkook yang hangat.

"Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Jungkook mendesah kecil, memeluk kembali gadis dalam dekapannya, mengelus punggungnya pelan-pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Nadanya meyakinkan. "Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk bersikap melankolis pulang lagi sana ke Seoul. Menyusahkan."

Minji memukul punggung Jungkook keras, masih membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan hangat Jungkook. Tertawa kecil menertawakan Jeon Jungkook dan kepura-puraannya.

"Ayo pulang."

...

Minji duduk di ruang tamu, sudah ditinggalkan Jeon sial Jungkook sejak lima belas menit lalu untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Pemuda itu belum mandi sebelum ke Bandara untuk menjemput Minji. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu tidak berhenti mengomel memarahi Jungkook yang sebelumnya ia peluk begitu erat, dan ternyata pemuda sialan itu belum mandi. Kurang ajar.

"Diminum sayang..."

Minji tersentak sedikit, kepalanya mendongak mendapati Ibunya Jungkook. Salah satu wanita paruh baya kesayangan Minji. Setelah ibunya tentu saja. Juga Ibunya Taehyung.

"Thanks Eomma." Minji berucap santai. Jangan salah sangka ya, Mamanya Jungkook adalah yang paling gaul diantara ibu-ibu yang lain.

"Kalau bosan menunggu Jungkookie dan mau mencari Eomma, langsung ke kamar ya sweety."

"Ayay Captain!" Nyonya Jeon tersenyum manis, mengusak pelan rambut Minji, sebelum berlalu pergi. Bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang tengah menuruni tangga sambil mengusak rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk.

Minji berdecak memperhatikan "Jeon, lama sekali sih mandinya seperti perempuan."

Jungkook melampirkan haduknya santai di atas pundak, berjalan menghampiri Minji dengan keadaan yang sudah jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. "Aku kan tidak memintamu menunggu." Pemuda itu menarik sebuah bantal sofa lalu duduk di depan kawan baiknya.

"Well... Mana undanganku?" Tangannya menengadah, terulur pada Shin Minji. Sebelah alis Minji terangkat heran, tapi sekon setelahnya gadis itu meraih tas selempangnya dan merogoh sebuah kertas berwarna dark silver dari dalam tasnya.

"Tadinya aku mempersiapkan diri, barangkali kau akan langsung bunuh diri saat aku menyerahkan ini." Minji terkekeh, menyerahkan undangannya dan diterima dengan senyuman oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tadinya juga berpikir begitu. Tapi semalam ketiduran di balkon sudah membuat aku tersiksa, jadi sepertinya aku tidak sanggup kalau harus bunuh diri." Wajahnya begitu tenang. Memandangi undangan dengan design yang amat sangat cantik, nan elegan. Pemuda jeon tersenyum bahkan tak tampak sehancur kali pertama menatap mata Yang Seohye diatas venue kala itu.

"Dua... Untukmu juga untuk paman dan bibi." Minji menjelaskan.

Jungkook sibuk membolak-balik random dua undangan itu. "Aku ingin membuka ini. Tapi sepertinya akan mengerikan melihat tanggalnya." Jungkook terkekeh. Tadi malam ia melarang keras Minji memberitahu dirinya kapan tanggal resmi pernikahan Taehyung, ia bilang ingin tahu sendiri supaya lebih mengejutkan.

Si bodoh itu.

Jungkook meletakkan undangannya di atas meja. "Nanti saja kulihat." Matanya kembali memandang Minji. "Kau mau menginap di sini atau mau pulang?"

Gadis muda itu diam.

"Shin?"

"Kau tahu tidak sih aku khawatir sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca dirimu sekarang." Jungkook bisa melihat alis mata Minji mengerut menganalisa.

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat sedikit, lalu tangannya terulur sebentar mengusak rambut halus Minji. "Aku tahu dear... Tapi aku oke. Serius." Justru Jungkook yang harusnya khawatir. Minji jauh-jauh mengantar undangan sampai ke Busan di tengah musim dingin hanya karena terlalu memikirkan dirinya.

"Aku malah takut akan jatuh hati padamu nanti, kau terlalu perhatian." Celetuk Jungkook. Minji memutar bola Mata jengah, malas mendengar ucapan nonsense Jungkook.

"Akan aku belikan apartment paling mahal di Busan kalau kau sampai bisa jatuh hati padaku." Sarkas Minji. "Kau terlalu buta Kook. Tolong." Wajah Minji sudah benar-benar malas, tidak enak dilihat dan Jungkook hanya tertawa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau di sini dan menginap di sini atau mau pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku bertanya—astagaaa. Ya ampun sudahlah terserah kau." Pemuda Jeon mengusak rambut frustasi membuat Minji terkekeh karenanya.

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi. Aku sudah pesan tadi saat kau mandi. Juga... aku akan langsung kembali ke Seoul besok." Gadis itu membereskan tasnya. Membiarkan Jungkook mendengar sembari memperhatikan. "Ah—sebelum kau bertanya, sebenarnya aku diminta Taehyung untuk membantu menyiapkan pernikahannya, jadi itu kenapa aku tidak bisa lebih lama disini." Minji berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Jungkook, lalu kembali sibuk menata kembali barang-barang yang sempat ia keluarkan dari tas. "Jadi...kalau nanti kau merasa kacau karena itu—" mata Minji beralih melirik sebentar undangan di atas Meja. "Barangkali aku juga akan sedikit sulit dihubungi. Kau harus memakluminya. Kau tahu kan kalian berdua sama berharganya bagiku? Jadi...yah begitu." Minji mengakhiri, tepat bersamaan ia selesai beres-beres.

"Kau paham?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Anak baik." Minji berdiri lalu menghampiri Jungkook memeluk singkat pemuda itu. "Aku menunggumu di Seoul saat kau siap okay? Besok tidak perlu mengantarku ke bandara. Tapi kalau kau mau bertemu aku, kau masih punya waktu sampai hari ini. Aku di rumah."

"Dimengerti?" Jungkook mengangguk lagi. Matanya sedikit berair.

"Kau seperti Eomma." Kata Jungkook.

Minji meraih tasnya. "Yep. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup kalau tidak ada aku kan?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk lebih mantap.

"Aku pulang. Titip salam untuk Eomma Jeon. Katakan aku mencintainya."

...

Jungkook berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memainkan acak secarik kertas berwarna silver yang sejak satu jam lalu ia pegang tanpa henti.

Sesekali sebelah tangannya meraih ponsel, memeriksa notifikasi apapun yang barangkali muncul. Tapi nihil.

Pemuda itu mendesah berat saat memutuskan menarik pita putih yang mengelilingi undangan itu.

Membuka hati-hati dan membaca begitu teliti tiap bagian yang tertulis dengan rapi di atasnya.

Sesekali tangannya bergetar kecil lalu ia kibaskan pelan-pelan. Begitu sampai ia selesai membaca tulisan paling akhir.

Jungkook menutup undangannya dengan tenang, kemudian tersenyum miris. Tangannya meraih ponselnya kilat lalu sibuk memainkan benda persegi itu setelahnya.

...

 **To : Taehyung Kim**

Hyung...terimakasih.

Undangannya telah mendarat dengan baik di tanganku.

Selamat. Aku pasti akan datang.

...

 _To be continue..._

Hai fams

Kalian apa kabar? Maaf ya aku lama tidak update hehe. Sedang banyak yang harus diurus dan dikerjakan.

Aku juga merasa sepertinya mulai banyak yang meninggalkan ffn untuk pindah ke situs cerita yang lain jadi akhir-akhir kemarin aku kurang termotivasi wkwk.

But yeah—ini seperti hutang bagiku yang harusnya kubayar lunas walaupun sebenarnya sedang miskin.

Kalau kalian ada masukan sampaikan saja. Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk ku baca.

Love you.

With love


End file.
